


After the Rain

by sepherina



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepherina/pseuds/sepherina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war has ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> just a really short oneshot kinda thing. i suddenly got inspired by the rain haha c:

The cool wind caressed his face, ruffling his hair and making his cloak sail in the wind. He turned his face upwards towards the sky, waiting for the first few drops to fall. The leaden grey clouds hovered, waited, held on, and then the skies erupted. Rain poured down, thundering onto the ground like a stampede of horses. The water began to pool on the ground, making mini swamps out of patches of mud and torn grass. It washed the blood from off of his face, red rivulets running down his forehead, his cheeks, his chin. Dripping down his arms, past the tattered remains of his uniform, off the ends of his unfurled fingers. His sword clattered to the ground, red dye slipping off the cold metal. The ground was soaking it all up, the red sinking into the soil, like it had never been there. The blood of his friends, the blood of his comrades. The thunder came now, accompanied with flashes of lightning, like a finale. The final act of a play. But the deep rumble that rolled through the sky still could not drown out the screams and moans of the dying. The flashes of lightning could not blind him enough to forget the look of horror in the soldiers’ eyes as they entered the titans’ mouths. Nothing could make him forget. Nothing. 

“Eren.”

The rain was falling harder now. 

“Eren.”

He looked up. 

Eyes, grey like the sky above him. And just like the storm, filled with emotion. 

“Levi.”

His voice was a mere cracked whisper, so soft, he wasn’t sure Levi had heard him at all.   
But all of a sudden, Levi was kneeling down next to him, pulling him into an embrace. Neither of them said a word.   
The rain was falling harder now, Eren could feel the cold and the wet seeping through his clothes, his skin, down to his bones. Numbing him. Numbing everything. He didn’t know what to feel anymore. He didn’t know how to feel anymore. Why had they been fighting for so long? What had they been fighting for? Was it worth spilling so much blood, losing so many lives? Was it worth the anguish, the suffering of those who were unfortunate enough to be left to live? Why, why, why, why, why?

“Shh, Eren, it’s okay.” 

Levi’s voice whispered in his ear. A hand, Levi’s hand, reached up to brush away the tears from his eyes. He had been crying. Funny, he thought he forgot how to feel. 

“Everything’s over now, it’s the end.” 

Eren pulled back, lifted his head, and looked, finally really looked at Levi. The tears from Levi’s eyes were already falling, the pain and suffering he had hid behind high walls he built around himself all these past years were rushing out. And in an instant, he gripped Levi’s shirt, pulling him in, wrapping his arms around him, held him tight and let it all go. He buried his face into his corporal’s shoulder, and cried. He cried for those who had died in various, uncountable battles for humanity; he cried for the sacrifices his friends had made, to save him, to save Humanity’s Last Hope; he cried for those who had never left the wall, never gotten to see the outside world, never gotten a taste of real freedom. 

Yes, that’s what they had been fighting for. Freedom. And for true freedom, it was always worth it. It was worth not living in fear for your entire life, it was worth the taste of true happiness. And no matter what sacrifices have been made, they would always, always be remembered. Maybe they wouldn’t be recorded in history, or mentioned in books for generations to come, but they would always exist in the hearts of those who live on. Of those who fought with them, who laughed with them, who ate with them, who loved them. And that would be enough. 

Because now they were free. 

And when he had finally exhausted himself, when there were no more tears left to shed, no more regrets left to admit, Eren pulled back, and looked at Levi. He looked at his corporal’s raven bangs, the way they stuck to his forehead. He looked at his eyes, the glistening grey, still fresh from the tears. He looked at his strong jawline, the curve of his neck, the slight downturn of his mouth. He looked at his clothes, torn and drenched with blood and rain. Eren wanted to spend the remainder of his life with that man, no matter how scarred they both were. No matter how much time it took for them to heal and recover, they would be there for each other. He wanted to see the mountains, the ocean, the rolling plains, the world. He wanted to see it all with Levi.   
Levi had never been more beautiful. 

Without warning, Eren surged forward and claimed those lips. Those thin, beautiful lips. He tasted the real Levi for the first time in his life, Levi with his vulnerability and raw emotion. He tasted like rain, tinged with a bit of blood. He tasted beautiful.   
Leaning back, Eren almost smiled at the older man’s expression. 

“No, Corporal, you’re wrong. It’s not the end, it’s the beginning.”


End file.
